


Curiosity Brings Friendship

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: Of Friends And Families {Kpop Platonic One-shots} [5]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Gen, In the end, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Jungkook is curious, Magic, Witch!Yugyeom, Yugyeom is lonely, and oblivious, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: Witches are looked down and hated on because normal humans are scared of their capabilities_"Why would I?""But I'm a witch""Oh cool"





	Curiosity Brings Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!!
> 
> I'm your Author and Imma do a little explanation for this particular series.
> 
> Like it was stated in the summary, this will be a platonic-ship series
> 
> AKA BFFs, family and such
> 
> On each one shot, there's a centered-pairing
> 
> HOWEVER 
> 
> Other ships other than that particular ship might happen (only slightly)
> 
> Example: 
> 
> Centered Pair: BTS {Jikook}
> 
> But Jungkook or Jimin may be involved in a romantic relationship with another person in that particular one shot 
> 
> The groups that I can write about are (The list may grow):
> 
> • BTS
> 
> • EXO
> 
> • Seventeen
> 
> • Astro
> 
> • NCT
> 
> • Wanna One
> 
> • Monsta X
> 
> • Stray Kids
> 
> • Got7
> 
> • Golden Child
> 
> • Nine Percent
> 
> Feel free to drop ideas in the comments but no promises that I'll actually write them. 
> 
> Other AUs and crossovers may happen

Jungkook knew he shouldn't even be looking at the boy, he was told several times to avoid the raven hair at all cost. But said boy is now sitting all alone in the very far corner of the school canteen, he didn't look happy, in fact he looked completely emotionless.

Kim Yugyeom, a kid whose eyes glows a pretty light blue sometimes, his hands kind of sparkled with twinkling blue glitter. He always wears a unique crystal necklace to school, he seems harmless yet you'll hear every adult talk bad things about the 15-year-old, they'll tell you to stay away because he's dangerous, that he's bad.

Other kids believe those words, embedded them in their heads and treated the innocent boy poorly. Yugyeom never did anything to defend himself, he just silently accepts all the insults and bullying. But among the many, there was Jungkook.

His mom would tell him "You must never go near him" or "Don't even look his way" and his dad would say "Tell your teacher if he does anything to you" they never told him why exactly did he need to do those things, why was this boy so dangerous? What can he do?

Jungkook is never the one to disobey his parents but curiosity killed this bunny, the boy finds himself observing the other from afar. Yugyeom is very quiet, Jungkook is sure he never hears his voice before. The teachers ignore him so he never gets call out to speak in class. Jungkook almost envied him for that.

But Yugyeom didn't look mean, he looked sad if anything. Whenever he couldn't keep the poker face, Jungkook caught the other looking like he's about to burst into tears, Jungkook feels sorry for him, but he still hadn't found out.

Why was a boy like Yugyeom bad?

So one day, he bravely waits until the other steps foot out of school, Jungkook tries to follow after him in secret. Keyword: TRY

The were passing by a park when Yugyeom comes to a halt, he sighs "What do you want?" Jungkook who's hiding himself behind a potted plant twice his size winces when he's found out.

Yugyeom's "Um...I....err...." he finds himself inching out of the pathetic hiding place, "Please stop, leave me alone" Yugyeom told him sounding more like he's desperately begging Jungkook to stop rather than angry that someone followed him home.

He turns around to run, Jungkook saw this and quickly makes a run to grab one of his hands. Yugyeom gasps and pushed Jungkook, the other male hitting the ground hard. Panicked arise within Yugyeom, Jungkook groans as he sits up onto to be surprised when Yugyeom is kneeling at him, stuttering out strings of apologies.

"He-hey!!! Dude it's okay, you were startled" Yugyeom is still shaking, he is terrified of what'll be of him, he hurt someone. "Please spare me, I swear I didn't mean to!!"

Jungkook, flustered pulls them both up to stand and he saw Yugyeom is still crying. "Hey it's okay, I fall all the time" honestly why was he so scared? It was clearly an accident. Now that he's got a good look at the boy, Yugyeom's is really pale and his eyes had a sort of sparkle to them, he's the same height as Jungkook but a little skinny.

"You're not gonna tell on me?" Jungkook shakes his head, "Th-thank you"

"Why were you so scared? I only fell, it didn't even hurt!" Yugyeom just stares at him confusedly, "B-Because I hurt you, and you.... why are you......so nice to me?"

Jungkook cocks his head to the side, "Why shouldn't I? Everyone says you're bad but you don't even look bad, in fact you're actually really nice!" Yugyeom is at loss of words, no one has ever said such nice things to him other than his mom. "You......you don't hate me?"

"Why would I?"

"But I'm a witch"

Huh? Jungkook just looks more confused, "A witch? You're a witch?"

Yugyeom is definitely surprised of the boy now. "You don't know....?" Jungkook shakes his head, he adds a sheepish smile showing his bunny tooth. "I know what a witch is, I just never met a real one before, I didn't know you were one!"

"And you don't hate me now?" Jungkook sighs heavily, "I wouldn't hate you just because you're a witch, I know the stories and all that-Wow, I'm really dumb, it was right in front of me the whole time! Besides, how bad can you be if you cried over pushing me?"

Yugyeom is once again in loss of words, witches are always hated upon because of their magical abilities "H-how?..... what even..." but it was cut off by Jungkook "Can you really do magic?! Gosh I wish I could do magic!! Can you float things?! Do you fly on a broom!?!?" the newfound fact certainly enhances his curiosity.

"Um yes, but trust me you don't want to"

"Why? I think it's cool" Yugyeom shakes his head, "Magic is bad, witchcraft is bad" It sounded like a mantra spilling out his mouth. Jungkook frowns, "Then tell me why it's bad then?"

Silence

"Because.....it's just is!! I....I....can....I....I could hurt others with my abilities!!" Yugyeom's voice wavers and is sure Jungkook is trying to drive him crazy, making him ask these questions he never once thought to ask himself. Why is magic a bad thing? Yes, he could bring great harm to people around him.

Through his childhood he's trained to control his abilities, being told to only use it during dire emergencies. Don't use it in public, definitely not in front of a normal human, lay low and don't be provoke when others bother you. These were the guidelines he lived by and Jungkook is going to make him break each one with how he's going.

"Really? I don't think so" this made Yugyeom feel challenged, "Don't test me" but Jungkook smiles at him sadly

"I don't have to, you won't hurt me, not because you can't, but because you don't want to" that hit home, "You don't want to hurt anyone, so that at least, proves your magic to be harmless"

"You don't know anything" but Yugyeom didn't know who's he's trying to convince, him or Jungkook?

"I don't care what other say, you always look so sad, you're always alone, no one deserves that for something they couldn't control"

Yugyeom feels like crying, "I.....I'm so sick of my life!! I didn't choose to be a witch! It's not my fault I can use magic! I don't even cast spell on people but everyone hates me anyway and I'm so lonely all the time and it's so painful to hear them" Jungkook pulls him to sit down on a bench, letting Yugyeom let out all of his frustrations.

"Thanks....." Yugyeom muttered, eyes still red from crying. "No prob, no good bottling things up. Let it all out okay?" Yugyeom finds courage to lean on Jungkook's shoulder.

"I just want a friend"

"Done, anything else?"

Yugyeom shot up and stare at Jungkook dumbstruck, "You'll....be my friend?" Jungkook nods

"And I'll show everyone what a softie you are!" Actually, he didn't need everyone or anyone else, at that moment one person is more than enough

Jungkook is enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want a another chapter of this?


End file.
